


【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Reburning

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake
Summary: 「 终章：黑暗前夜 」他以为自己意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。直到有一天，他在地铁上遇到了一个清洁工，那是他在事故新闻上看到过的死者。





	【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Reburning

【虫铁】Hope in the darkness：Reburning

他以为自己意外得到了蜘蛛能力，开始在皇后区做一个小小的英雄。直到有一天，他在地铁上遇到了一个清洁工，那是他在事故新闻上看到过的死者。

有能力AU｜私设注意  
副cp为微蛇盾冬，含绿寡，ooc预警。

上文点我 序章点我  
「终章：黑暗前夜」

“你怎么看？”  
Peter一边看路一边用指尖安抚似的在他先生的手背上摩挲几下：“我不知道。”  
此时他们正坐在Tony最喜欢的那辆红色玛莎拉蒂上，Peter说什么都不肯让Tony亲自驾驶，温柔又强行地将他先生塞进副驾驶座，然后在Tony的指导下把车子发动起来。  
他们最终还是没有逃出去，说真的，他们要逃到哪里去？去另一个国家？可连这世界也在Hydra的手中。去茫茫太空？那里有更多未知的危险。虽然留在这里并不是一个好的选择，但是，地球也始终是他们的家。  
“我厌恶受别人摆布，我宁死也要掌控自己的人生。”Tony斩钉截铁地说，“我很难判断Steve说的到底是真是假，但是接下来我们必须对Hydra更加防备。”  
Peter迟疑了许久，到底还是说出了自己的想法：“或许我们应该去问问别人。”  
在这虚假的世界中，仍值得你信任的人。  
Tony侧过脑袋望了他的小男朋友一眼。  
“没错，Friday，将目的地调整到Bruce的家。”  
“Yes, boss. ”  
“诶诶诶Mr.Stark你不是答应了让我开么Mr.Stark让我开一次好不好啊啊啊啊啊啊慢一点这里有限速啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“他怎么了？”  
Natasha看着从车上下来的满脸通红的Peter，对Bruce身后的Tony说。  
“没什么，稍微教了一下他应该怎么享受男朋友的权利。”Tony露出一个迷死人的笑容，眨了个单眼，“Peter，以后该说些什么、做些什么，你都清楚了吗？不要去做我不让你做的事情，也不允许做应该由我来做的事情。”  
Peter咬着嘴唇，双手不安地悄悄铰着卫衣外套的下摆：“知、知道了，Tony。”  
没收到名贵墨镜却又被秀了一脸的Natasha翻了个白眼，挽着Bruce的手走进屋子里。

“——Woo. ”Natasha眯起眼睛。  
“事情就是这样，我不确定真相到底是怎么样的，但能够确定的是，特殊病毒已经研发成功并且在黑市偷偷流通起来了。”  
Peter进一步解释道：“特殊病毒会在短时间内强化感染者的身体，让他们变得更迅捷、更灵活、力气更大，但同时也会蚕食感染者的理智，直到他们变成那种为了实现欲望而不择手段的——怪物。”  
“人类从来都是这样的，只是特殊病毒将这种阴暗面放大了，并解开了理性的枷锁。”Tony说，“所以这几乎是不可逆的。”  
“无论是否已经被感染，所有不知情的人都会以为这是一份礼物……但并不是的，使用它的代价与得到它的代价一样高昂，是地球上的生命无法承担的。如果我们不再理性……那我们会是什么？”  
我们会是什么？  
Hydra，你可以回答这个问题吗？  
“你说是Dr.Strange示意他们这样做的？”  
Tony仍不可置信地摇摇头：“他不会，但是他默许了。”  
他不敢想象Dr.Strange在那14000605个结局里都看到了什么。获胜的概率只有1/14000605，其余的发展都是如何惨烈？  
他不敢，也不忍心苛责他。  
“Bruce，你也知道整个计划？”  
连她自己也没有意识到，从哪一秒钟开始，她已经松开了Bruce的手。  
Bruce心中剧痛：“不是这样的，Nat，我不支持，但没有能力也没有立场反对——我确实知道Steve的所有计划，没有告诉你是因为我不希望再多一个为此而忧虑的人了……”  
“我们是家人，Bruce。”  
Natasha苍白地笑了笑：“在The Avengers，我跟你、跟Tony、跟Peter、跟Steve……跟所有的人，都是家人。我除了你们，什么都没有了，你知道的。”  
“在这里，在这栋房子里，我现在没有办法称它为一个家，”她的声音意外地平静，“我跟你是家人，是亲密的伴侣。你守着这样可怕的一个秘密，却一个字都没有对我说，最后还要由Tony跟Peter来告诉我。”  
Bruce尝试着去牵她的手，却被她轻轻地推开了。她站起身来：“抱歉，Tony，我暂时不能对此发表什么意见，我能到你们那借宿一段时间么？”  
“You’re welcome, lady. ”  
Peter跟上那两个离开的背影，只来得及与Dr.Banner匆匆地道了个别，告诉对方自己一定会照顾好他们两个——虽然Natasha姐姐也着实不需要他怎么照顾。  
“我信任你，孩子。”  
Bruce的声音仿佛从古老的远处传来，而急于追上Tony跟Natasha的Spider Man已经听不见了。

“带我去看当前的测量数据。”Natasha将为数不多的行李丢在沙发上，“Peter，能帮我们准备晚餐么？我很想念你做的菜。”  
Peter点点头，打开手机备忘录准备记下菜单：“妳想吃点什么？”  
“Well, whatever you cook, ”Natasha耸了耸肩膀，“只要不是三明治。”  
“……”  
“Bruce的厨艺依然没有长进吗？”  
“说实话，更糟了。”  
“……”  
Peter望着并肩往地下工作间走去的两个人，深深地觉得Natasha姐姐这次离家出走有可能只是想换个吃饭的地方。  
顺便也换个菜单。

“无意冒犯，妳是怎么做到收拾包袱能收拾得那么快的？”Tony有点疑惑，“你是我见到过的第二位收拾东西这么快的女士。”  
“第一位是Pepper? ”  
“Yep. ”  
Natasha叹了口气：“我是个特工，Tony，我随时预备着至少十种身份可以逃脱这里。”  
“你没有安全感吗？即使是在Bruce身边？”  
“不。”Natasha摇摇头，“实际上，我只会在独处的时候才拥有安全感。”  
其实她也能隐隐察觉到，Bruce在瞒着什么事情。并不是因为他的行为异常得明显，他的表现在旁人看来已经没有破绽；但她实在太过敏锐，这是她自己都没有办法控制的。  
Tony将Steve不知道经历了怎样的困难、躲过了多少重秘密监视，才成功地私下传给他的资料打开给Natasha看。  
空气中跃动着的数百个蓝色光屏，全部都是他的人生。  
同一条时间线里，被不断修正重复的人生。  
“Break, and burn, and end. ”许久都没得到回应，Natasha转过头望向他，却看到他无神的双眼。她终究还是忍不住拍了拍Tony的肩膀，尝试给予一点安慰：“Tony, I will take your side. ”  
Always——  
Forever.  
“Thanks, Nat. I am fine. ”Tony轻声说，“他们比我们承受的要多太多了。”  
“他们所承受的确实超出了我的想象。”Natasha无措地垂下眼睫。如果是她的人生被这样控制，她也不知道自己能不能做到像Tony这样平静。  
“我打算，过几天去找他们再谈一谈。”Tony强调，“再谈一谈。”  
“连你也没有办法逆转特殊病毒吗？”  
Tony说：“我不知道，也许另一条时间线上的我可以。”  
在Natasha看不到的地方他握紧了拳头。  
开玩笑，他怎么可能“fine”。  
只是他不愿意，在除了那个人以外的任何人面前袒露他的脆弱。  
那个唯一的，最忠诚的，最值得信任的，最热爱他的男孩。

自从地球迎来了暂时的和平之后，他们已经很久没有这样聚在一起了。  
在黑暗将临的前夜，The Avengers再一次站到了一起。  
只是，没有人能想得到，是为了面对更加棘手的未来。  
“目前，Hydra在进行两手准备。如果时间线的重启再次失败，他们会全面散播特殊病毒，将被Thanos化成飞灰的生命再次复活。”Steve说，“他们已经失去了耐心……他们不再愿意以重来为代价，保护这个星球了。”  
Hydra的特殊病毒，最大程度地模拟了被化为飞灰后消失的情形。在到了无可逆转的绝境之时，他们就会利用病毒，使得所有生命顷刻死亡，然后以失去理性为代价重生。如此，他们就可以脱离天命的控制。  
失去了理智的生命，会变成怎样的怪物？  
没有一位复仇者能够回答，连Steve也不能够。但唯一可以确认的是，他们宁愿化成飞灰，也不会愿意活得像行尸走肉。  
而Steve终究还是没能阻止实为Hydra的SHIELD使用特殊病毒。  
也就是说——  
就算是牺牲The Avengers……他们也毫不在意。  
Mr.Barnes补充道：“实际上，他们也只是不想因为Thanos而完全死去罢了。”  
于那群可怕的家伙而言，要以怎样的形式继续存活，并不重要。  
“我明白你都承受了多少，Steve，”美丽的红发女特工有些感慨，“我不生气，也不怪你，我只是失望……这样重要的事，你们居然不愿意跟我商量。”  
“我很抱歉，Natasha，我们不确定是否应该告诉你。这个计划，知道得越少就越安全。”  
“We are The Avengers. ”Natasha说，“We are the team, we are the family. ”  
“I was wrong. I am sorry. ”  
“我偷偷去看过他们了。”Tony唐突开口道。先前他已经沉默了许久，“你清除过他们的记忆，还让他们生活在一个平静的地方，我很感激。”  
好像预感到了什么，Peter下意识地拳住了他先生的一根食指，无助得如同一个流浪的孩子。  
Steve疲惫地笑笑：“抱歉，Peter，为了保证时间线的正常使用……除了可能影响Tony的人生的事件以外，我们对任何事都不会阻止。”  
“我明白的。”Peter心里一痛，Tony紧紧地握住他的手。  
我在这里。  
我跟你，在这里。  
“你的本叔叔是个英雄，你也是。”  
少年的眼泪终于忍不住顺着脸颊滑下来。  
Natasha拍拍Peter的肩膀，Peter转过身来，她给了Peter一个拥抱。  
本叔叔永远是我最敬爱的长辈。我不敢奢求我的本叔叔能够回到我身边，他令我变成了一个很好的人，他的精神永远引导着我，现在我已经有了新的家人与挚爱。  
我一定要保护好我现有的一切，不惜一切代价。  
“Will you trust me? ”  
Tony望进那双海洋一般澄澈干净的蓝色眼眸，向Steve正式地伸出手去：“I do, Steve. ”  
我愿相信你，我会相信你。  
“If we lost……we will lost together. ”  
Steve紧紧地握住他的手。  
第601次重启时间线，会成功吗？  
第601次重启时间线，会成功的。

END.

到下面就是接A3A4的剧情啦，我知道大家都在意难平，所以为看过A3A4的大家按顺序安排了之前的逆转无限 确认关系 爱他千百万遍 三连发小甜饼续命~  
写文最爽的就是可以不断地挑战新的风格，既然要建立原创世界观，那就不如鸽个彻底lor~（其实只是想要反转个痛快哈哈哈哈）实在没什么时间码字，也懒得让他们谈甜甜的恋爱x所以感觉行文还是过分仓促，大部分情节的张力不够，很多设定也没有解释。有机会的话就以其他cp的角度讲fake world吧（就根本DLC啊！所以有没有这种多重反转设定的恐怖游戏啊我要玩！）  
写的时候基本上就在听防弹跟《En La Mar》，我真的太爱Cecile Corbel！安利有没有卖出去啊~几篇文的灵感都是来自她，也准备去学西班牙语。  
设定上是有参考很多很优秀的作品的，在里面有埋非常非常多各种的梗可以找一下！能够找出来的话我会很开心的呜呜呜  
解梗见下方（有些埋得可能我自己都忘了x）  
这篇是真的有花很多心血跟时间来写，职场菜鸡每天都在挨打，很忙很忙很累很辛苦，所以任何杠精都不准ky到老子身上，不爱看就左右滑滚出去，I am the best.  
欢迎理性探讨w

附：正式解梗 灵感来源

「 文名 」：Arashi歌曲同名，但风格比较合《Calling》与《Breathless》  
「 序章 」：冰拿铁——老子写的Ice Latte  
Araya——泰国某恐怖游戏同名  
Second impact——《新世纪福音战士EVA》  
「 第二章 」：地铁——都市传说如月站  
「 第三章 」：相互吸引——《jojo的奇妙冒险》第四季  
601——小荷宝贝的生日  
「 第四章 」：带他走——沈以诚翻唱《带我走》  
Fake World、死者复活——《Blood C》  
死与新生——《新世纪福音战士EVA》  
对逝去麻木仍不断重启过去——《龙族IV》  
夺回未来——Fate/Ground Order（……）  
「 终章 」：“Break, and burn, and end. ”——T.S《Begin Again》  
黑暗前夜——明日方舟（……）


End file.
